Los juegos del Hambre: Requiem
by Ender27
Summary: La historia de cómo se llevaron a cabo los primeros juegos del hambre tras la rebelión de Panem y el tratado de la traición. La historia un país en ruinas.


LJDH: Requiem – Parte 1

La guerra terminó a fines de noviembre. Los 13 distritos sobrevivientes –contando al Capitolio- se encontraban en ruinas, y el distrito 13, sepultado; ya no hay distrito 13, no queda más que una fumarola de desechos, un paisaje desolado, restos de carbón y cenizas, cadáveres y radiación. Los cuerpos se apilan y los cuervos no se acercan, solo los miran pudrirse de lejos.

Los distritos miran con temor, apenas de pie, apenas sosteniéndose. Miran con miedo hacia el Capitolio, con mied de sufrir el mismo destino. Ni los 13 distritos juntos fueron suficientemente fuertes, ni los 13 distritos juntos fueron capaces de liberarse.

Ahora solo quedan 12... Y deberán sufrir las consecuencias.

La guerra terminó con cientos de miles de muertos, mayormente de los distritos. Uno, dos, seis y once sufrieron las mayores pérdidas, pero siendo los distritos más poblados el impacto es menor. El cuatro y el doce apenas sobreviven. Casi todos los distritos están en ruinas, y la destrucción incluso alcanzo el Capitolio, aunque por el accionar de sus ciudadanos principalmente –revueltas en nombre del miedo, gente arrasando las tiendas y los supermercados, barricándose, robando-, y algunos bombardeos aéreos desde el 13. Las tropas terrestres nunca alcanzaron la ciudad. La guerra nunca llegó a sus puertas ni sus calles.

Los cadáveres en los pórticos y en los parques son un privilegio de los más desfavorecidos. Las casas en llamas, las casas en ruinas, las escuelas y edificios públicos arrasados, las fábricas arrancadas desde los cimientos. Todas las ciudades, su gente, sus mascotas, sus villas, sus calles, sus sueños; todo Panem, de pies a cabeza, destrozado.

Su gente abatida, desmoralizada. Apenas respirando. Pasando hambre y miedo, frío, sin nada más que lo puesto. Todos a la sombra del Capitolio y su aterrador poderío.

¿Cómo levantarlo de nuevo? ¿Cómo reconstruir Panem?

Un hombre de mediana edad, alrededor de los 50, se encontraba sentado en una bella y amplia oficina, de espaldas a su escritorio, mirando por la ventana. Miraba al cielo desnudo y amplio que se extendía suave y celeste sobre la ciudad.

- Presidente Taylor – un hombre llamó, de pie en el centro de la sala.

- ¿Has notado los rostros de nuestra gente? - dijo el presidente, con todo calmo, cansado.

- Apenas he podido mirar mi rostro en el espejo... El estado de las cosas no me deja tiempo para nada – contestó él, bromeando sin fuerza, un poco abatido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaremos para reconstruir la ciudad? – dijo Taylor, girando.

- La ciudad está en buen estado, pero los problemas van mucho más allá de la apariencia o problemas estructurales. No hay recursos, apenas queda comida. Los distritos tardarán años en recuperar sus canales de producción normales, y varias generaciones en recuperar todo su poderío humano y producir suficiente para todo el país como sucedía antes de la revolución – informó el hombre.

- ¿Generaciones? – asintió el presidente.

- Así es señor presidente. Las fábricas, las minas, los campos, casi todo está destruido y las personas que los trabajaban, muertas. No hay cómo recuperarnos. Esto es solo el comienzo – su abatimiento se acentuaba cada segundo.

El presidente suspiró profundamente.

- Está bien Johnson... Gracias por tu informe – y lo despidió con un suave movimiento de su mano. Johnson asintió y regresó por donde había llegado.

La ciudad humeaba. La comida escaseaba. La gente estaba asustada en cada rincón del país, incluso en el Capitolio. Panem era una sombra, un lamento. No había nadie a quien pedir ayuda, nadie que pudiera tenderles una mano. Deberían salir de ésta como habían entrado, solos.

Al día siguiente, el presidente convocó una pequeña reunión.

- ¿Cuántos prisioneros de guerra tenemos en este momento? – Taylor estaba con los pies sobre la mesa, tomando una tasa de té. Uno de sus pocos lujos.

- Entre 2500 y 3000, no tengo los números exactos pero puedo conseguirlos – afirmó Thomson, el general y secretario de defensa. Los cargos se habían concentrado en unos pocos dada la súbita partida de algunos.

- ¿De todos los distritos? – contra preguntó el presidente.

- Sí, eso creo – asintió Thomson. Johnson miraba contrariado al presidente.

- Bien... – Taylor contempló un viejo reloj que reposaba sobre el mueble a su derecha, dorado, con cristales transparentes y los engranajes a la vista. Tic Toc.

- ¿Señor? – Taylor dejó caer la palabra, reposar en el aire un instante, y esperó.

- Nuestro pueblo necesita algo en qué distraerse... No hay televisión, no hay recursos, no hay transporte público. Los necesitamos en casa, tranquilos. Qué mejor que pan y circo – Taylor sonrió. Era tan simple.- Instauraremos toque de queda, racionamiento, y tendremos a la gente de vuelta en sus hogares, contemplando el renacer de Panem. La paz y la reconstrucción vienen de la mano, pero requieren un sacrificio. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

Una vez rendidos los distritos, las tropas se replegaron casi en su mayoría. Los distritos estaban en tan mal estado que no eran necesarias más que para ayuda humanitaria. La gente no tenía armas, comida ni fuerzas para pelear. El grueso de las tropas regresó al capitolio, a sufrir su propia escasez, y dejó a la gente en los distritos abandona a su suerte. Solo unas pocas patrullas quedaron atrás, y por eso llamó la atención ver los deslizadores llegar. Aterrizaron raudos, tomaron una pareja de niños y luego se marcharon de regreso a la capital. Así fue en los 12 distritos restantes. Un niño y una niña, huérfanos, hijos de hombres y mujeres perdidos en la guerra. Niños abandonados a su suerte, ahora prisioneros del capitolio, quién sabe con qué motivo.

¿Venganza? Algo así.

Unos días después las tropas regresaron, pero no solas. Regresaron a reconstruir, regresaron a levantar las ciudades, o algo de ellas. Reunieron a la gente en las plazas, en los parques, en los lugares que no estuviesen en ruinas o en llamas. Incluso repararon la electricidad, pero solo para hacer funcionar unas recién colocadas pantallas, y luego los acorralaron como ganado. Era hora del espectáculo. Y no era opcional.

Un disparo al aire. Las pantallas se encendieron. Era hora de comenzar. Alguien gritó, un guardia le golpeó con la culata de su arma. Las multitud del 12 se revolvió. Un disparo al aire, un grito, una amenaza, "el próximo va a sus cabezas malditos animales" y todo se tranquilizó. No quedan fuerzas.

Finalmente se hizo la luz. La pantalla se encendió. Apareció el presidente Taylor.

- Queridos ciudadanos de Panem, hermanos del Capitolio, gente de los distritos – su voz se endureció, su mirada era fría -, los últimos meses han sido muy difíciles, la guerra nos ha quitado mucho, nos ha dolido a todos, nos ha golpeado en los lugares más sensibles y recónditos de nuestras almas, de nuestros corazones. Hemos perdido amigos, padres, madres, hermanos, hijos, vecinos... Hemos dejado atrás a nuestro hermoso país, le hemos dado la espalda a la paz, al progreso, a la hermandad... – la gente gritó, abucheó, pero los acallaron a la fuerza- Así que es momento de recordar quienes somos, y cuanto nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Los distritos han visto lo que sucede cuando se desafía la generosidad de sus padres, del Capitolio, de la mano que les da de comer. Han visto lo sucedió con el distrito 13, y han decidido deponer las armas. Sabia decisión... Pero muy poco, y muy tarde. Aún así, con la magnanimidad que me caracteriza, que caracteriza a mi gente, hemos llegado a un acuerdo favorable para todos. Un acuerdo que sellará la paz, que servirá para dejar todo este horror de la guerra detrás...

El presidente giró, y la cámara enfocó 24 jóvenes esposados bajo el estrado, en silencio. Dos de cada distrito, esposados juntos a un poste de metal. El presidente continuó.

- Sus líderes han acatado las condiciones que hemos propuesto, saben qué es lo que más les conviene. Saben que es por el bien de todos, por un bien mayor. Este acuerdo decretado lleva como nombre "el tratado de la traición" y servirá de recordatorio para todos de que el Capitolio es y será siempre quien lleve las riendas de Panem. Aquí delante mío están los hijos e hijas de aquellos que dieron la espalda a su gente y traicionaron a su país en nombre de la violencia y la rebelión. Un acto sin sentido, condenado a fracasar, pero que sin embargo costó la vida de cientos de miles, y deben pagar por ello. Pronto se cumplirá un año del fin de la guerra, y entonces estos niños y jóvenes serán un tributo a la paz, a la hermandad, y al futuro. Un grupo de jóvenes del capitolio, en nombre de todos sus ciudadanos, dará muerte a estos 24 jóvenes en un evento que será transmitido a todos los distritos. Así saldaremos las cuentas. Lo harán en nombre de sus abuelos, padres y amigos perdidos. Una vez terminado esto, todo estará saldado y olvidado. Podremos mirar adelante. Podrán volver a trabajar en paz. Podremos reconstruir lo que unos pocos insensatos han destruido, pero no será fácil. Necesitamos a todos y cada uno, todos con ambas manos y ambos pies, hasta el último niño. Juntos podemos enterrar el pasado y salvaguardar el futuro de Panem, y lo haremos sobre estos tributos, estas ofrendas, este acto simbólico. El horror y la muerte que veremos nos recordará por siempre por qué no debemos nunca optar por la violencia, y por qué es mejor vivir resguardados bajo la paz y la generosidad del Capitolio. En una semana ustedes regresarán a sus plazas, a sus parques, las pantallas se encenderán y comenzarán los juegos... Desde hoy y hasta entonces, habrá toque de queda, y cuando comiencen los juegos nadie tendrá permitido faltar. Hasta pronto, y larga vida a Panem.

La transmisión cesó y los sollozos y las protestas comenzaron. Algunos levantaron la voz pero fueron silenciados duramente por las tropas del Capitolio. Unos cuantos golpes y disparos dispersaron a la multitud en silencio, y todo volvió a la normalidad...

O algo así.

La normalidad terminó mucho tiempo atrás, y nunca fue nada bueno. Esa fue la razón de la rebelión.

Del Distrito 1 fueron elegidos Kieran y Jenna Nill, 13 y 6 años respectivamente, hijos de Kieran Nil y Jacuzka Toll, ex-soldados del Capitolio que traicionaron a su gente y se unieron como espías a la rebelión liderada por el Distrito 13. Ambos fueron capturados por el Capitolio y llevan meses en las celdas de tortura. Su muerte y la de sus hijos será ejemplo de que nadie será perdonado y que los traidores sufrirán las peores consecuencias.

Del Distrito 2, Kim Jonas y Nola Roberts, dos jóvenes de 19 y 16 años, ambas hijas de revolucionarios capturados por el capitolio. Sus padres, James Jonas y Urin Roberts murieron en batalla, mientras que sus madres –Kayla y Venice- fueron apresadas intentando escapar en un tren de refugiados con destino al distrito 11, el penúltimo bastión del levantamiento.

Del distrito 3, Terrence Plummer y Miranda Wright, 11 y 19 años, delgados y pequeños, hijos de comerciantes que se unieron a la revolución desde sus albores, desgastados y cansados del hambre y la opresión. No eran soldados, pero aprendieron a luchar y prestaron soporte logístico para las operaciones de defensa de su Distrito. Sus hijos, como todos los niños en tiempos de guerra, se vieron arrastrados al conflicto y presenciaron de primera mano la matanza de sus compañeros, amigos y vecinos. Los 4 junto a sus hijos fueron capturados tras el primer bombardeo.

Distrito 4, Magdeleine y Frederick O'shea, 9 y 11 años, hijos de Finnick y Cressida O'Shea, líderes del levantamiento en el distrito 4 y unas de las figuras más importantes de toda la revolución. Crearon una flota que asoló las costas y permitió el traslado de provisiones y tropas por todo el litoral. Fueron capturados cuando su barco fue hundido cerca de las costas del distrito 2. Su captura fue uno de los mayores golpes para los rebeldes.

El Distrito 5 fue un caso especial. Sus habitantes no se hicieron activamente parte de la revolución, y fue junto a los distritos 1 y 2, uno de los mayores focos de preocupación del Capitolio además de uno de los principales objetivos de los rebeldes. Destruir la fuente de energía del capitolio era primordial para sortear sus defensas y entregar al Distrito 13 la ventaja, pero no fue posible, y el ataque a las plantas de energía del 5 fue una de las batallas más importantes de la guerra y la derrota que comenzó a sepultar la revolución. Muchos soldados cayeron, y muchos también fueron capturados. En el fragor de la batalla, una familia decidió prestar asilo y ayuda a los combatientes caídos y el Capitolio decidió castigarlos por aquella traición. Su casa fue quemada y los padres ejecutados dejando atrás 4 niños, Liam, Josh, Jennifer y Willow, de 18, 16, 15 y 13 años respectivamente. Los 4 fueron arrastrados al Capitolio para este evento.

El Distrito 6, ubicado al extremo Este de Panem, muy lejano del Capitolio, fue uno de los mayores protagonistas del levantamiento. Su población se unió casi en su totalidad a la revolución y a las filas del Distrito 13 junto a sus vecinos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano. Jimena Ryll lideró las tropas del 6, pero su base fue arrasada por el Capitolio en la mitad del conflicto. Era joven, sin pareja ni hijos que entregar a esta cosecha. Para el evento el Capitolio seleccionó a Rio y Leelo Curtis, de 18 y 16 años, dos jóvenes aspirantes a soldados que estaban luchando junto a sus padres, Layla y Carlo Curtis. Los cuatro fueron apresados juntos cuando el convoy en el que viajaban fue interceptado a las afueras de su distrito.

Ya continuaremos con las presentaciones.

Volvamos al Capitolio

- Los jóvenes han sido elegidos – Johnson entregó al presidente Taylor un documento detallando los participantes de la cacería-, privilegiamos los hijos de altos mandos, y los hijos de aquellas parejas en que ambos hubiesen sido capturados. Entremedio lanzamos cuatro huérfanos del 5... Espero que a estos traidores les emocione ver a sus hijos seguir sus pasos, y luchar en vano por sus vidas, como lo hicieron ellos.

Taylor le entregó una sonrisa seria. Sus labios se torcieron pero sus ojos seguían rígidos, fríos. Johnson enderezó la postura.

- Esto no es un juego, no importa el nombre. Nuestra gente debe verlo como una recompensa, una revancha, y los distritos deben verlo como una señal de cuan inferiores a nosotros son. Deben entender cuan indefensos están, y que a la primera señal de insurrección, serán aplastados como los insectos que son. Esto nunca más volverá a suceder – condenó Taylor, y agregó - no mientras yo viva.

Johnson se aclaró la garganta. El presidente Taylor podía ser aterrador.

- El consejo ha decidido los pasos a seguir. Hemos elegido los 5 cazadores, 5 jóvenes promesas, 5 soldados que sobresalen entre sus pares, con edades que van de 18 a 25 años; los detalles se encuentran en el informe – y señaló el documento sobre la mesa, aquellas hojas que Taylor no se había molestado en revisar.

-¿Qué han planeado? – preguntó el presidente, girando una vez más su silla en dirección a la ventana.

- La lucha será con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, para acentuar el castigo. Evitaremos armas de fuego – Taylor asintió, "bien, bien" musitó entre dientes, y Johnson continuó – y el cazador que logre mayor número de muertes será coronado vencedor. Habrá una ceremonia y será condecorado como héroe de guerra.

- ¿Nada más?

- ¿Qué más debería haber?

- ¿Qué pasa si los niños de los distritos no ofrecen resistencia? – cuestionó Taylor.

- Pues será más fácil y terminaremos con todo cuanto antes - replicó el asistente.

- Ese no es el punto. No quiero que sea fácil, necesitamos que el evento se extienda, que distraiga a las masas... – suspiró, decepcionado- Necesitamos algo más, un incentivo. Decoraremos el bosque, le pondremos algunas sorpresas, lo convertiremos en una arena, como los coliseos de la antigua Roma. Es lo apropiado para nuestros gladiadores.

- ¿Alguna idea de lo que quiere ver? – inquirió Johnson.

- Oh sí, – sonrió Taylor con malevolencia, casi susurrando - algunas.

Del distrito 7 fueron consignados Lena Williams, de 14 años, y Leroy James de 13. La madre de Lena era la alcaldesa de la capital del distrito, Cloe Lou, quien se alineó con los rebeldes. Fue el primer distrito invadido por el ejercito del Capitolio y fue rápidamente recuperado. Su vasta extensión geográfica impidió la congregacion﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽﷽gaciue las or ido por el ejercito del Capitolio y fue re Lou, quien se alintreda una de las partes.

de Valdivia y seón de tropas rebeldes y los focos de insurrección fueron aislados y torpes. El padre de Leroy fue capturado en una estación forestal atrincherada en las montañas.

El distrito 8 contará con la participación de Obaya y Neela Gunnarsson, 19 y 16, hijos de una pareja de comerciantes cuyo proselitismo entre las masas difundió el favor hacia la revolución. Sus esfuerzos políticos lograron protestas y desordenes en el distrito, pero no hubo una mayor organización ni formación de milicia en el 8. Este distrito quedó en deuda.

El distrito 9 fue un pandemonium. Su cercanía al 13 lo convirtió en uno de los principales aliados de la revolución, y la caída del 13 lo sumió en una profunda crisis y devastación. Las cosechas fueron quemadas por los rebeldes como último recursos cuando los obligaron a retirarse, y el golpe a la nación de Panem será incalculable. Dos niños, de 14 y 15 años, Kanye Brookes y Andre Lake fueron los elegidos, hijos de milicianos entrenados por el 13.

Distrito 10, ganado. Este distrito solo contó con desordenes menores, a pesar de ser un distrito relativamente pobre. De él dos jóvenes hijos de una parejas parejas de campesinos fueron los elegidos para los juegos, solo con afán de cumplir la cuota de al menos dos por distrito; Tashida Lorne y Tamara Monrey, de 15 y 13 años, dos niñas acostumbradas a la vida aislada en la montaña.

El Distrito 11 fue uno de los más duros para el Capitolio, y una de las batallas más encarnizada. Su extrema pobreza llevó al distrito entero a sublevarse y su compromiso y unidad rápidamente sobrepasó y colapsó a las fuerzas de orden estacionadas en él. Solo pudo ser pacificado meses después de caído el 13, y con enormes bajas de ambos lados. Sus rebeldes y aguerridos habitantes fueron los más temerarios de todo Panem, y la mayoría eligió luchar y caer antes que rendirse. Nyota Lyra y Marissa Rue, de 19 y 18 años, fueron condenadas a la arena. Sus familias, padres, hermanos y vecinos, todas habitan las fosas comunes del distrito o las celdas del Capitolio.

Distrito 12, el más pobre y olvidado de los antiguos 13. En un pequeño rincón, junto al 13, el 12 era un aliado natural. El Capitolio había sido negligente y empujado a sus habitantes al borde de un abismo de hambre e inanición del cual el 13 ofreció rescatarlos. Luchó con fuerza, pero el castigo fue duro. Una serie de bombardeos dejó su ciudad en ruinas y provocó la muerte de casi la mitad de sus habitantes. Otros más intentaron un éxodo al 13, donde su campamento de refugiados fue completamente devastado por los misiles del Capitolio. Se dice que nada ni nadie sobrevivió. El 12 salió de la guerra con no más de 5 mil sobrevivientes, y entre ellos, Kenneth y Lisa Abernathy, de 13 y 11 años, los hijos del antiguo alcalde del pueblo y junto a los hermanos del distrito 5, los únicos huérfanos de la arena.

La cosecha está terminada.

Las tropas comenzaron a verterse dentro de los distritos unos días después del anuncio, en forma masiva. Toda la gente disponible fue desplegada. Los habitantes de Panem debían estar quietos, tranquilos, vigilados. Debían sentarse frente a las pantallas, comer sus raciones, y disfrutar del espectáculo. Sería una tradición de unidad, todos juntos disfrutando la misma comida, juntos en las plazas y los parques, en los edificios de gobiernos –si aún seguían en pie-, juntos disfrutando de los juegos que traerían de nuevo paz a la nación. Un símbolo de que lo peor estaba quedando atrás. O al menos eso debían creer.

Las pantallas se encendieron, hubo un tiro al aire, hubo silencio. El presidente iba a hablar.

- Ciudadanos de Panem, les habla su presidente... – la imagen de Taylor brilló en decenas de pantallas de un extremo a otro del país- Hoy comienza un proceso que dará luz a un nuevo Panem. Un Panem libre, renovado, seguro, sin las ataduras del pasado, sin los conflictos del pasado. A partir de ahora y por los próximos días nos desharemos de todo aquello que impide el progreso y la unidad, de todo aquello que nos mantiene separados, recelosos los unos de los otros. Hoy comenzamos a parchar las heridas de la historia, olvidándola... Manténganse quietos, y todo saldrá bien.

De pronto arribaron carros blindados, y la gente miraba nerviosa. Estaban arrinconados, esto no podía traer nada bueno. De los carros se bajaron dos hombres con trajes a prueba de fuego y lanzallamas atados a sus espaldas. Desplegaron sus fuerzas junto a las bibliotecas, los edificios de gobiernos y las escuelas –donde aún quedaban-, y comenzaron a esparcir las llamas por la vieja madera, por las paredes de concreto y sus interiores recubiertos de tela, por sus fachadas, por sus banderas, por sus carteles; por sus jardines, sus escombros, e incluso sobre los cuerpos que aún se encontraban entre los restos. Es tiempo de olvidar la historia, las raíces, los problemas. Bautizo de fuego. Es tiempo de borrar la memoria del pueblo, cultivar mentes ignorantes, desprender el futuro del pasado, de las malas decisiones y sus terribles consecuencias. Ya no más del viejo país; Panem renace, y con él, también lo hace su pueblo.

- Las escuelas se cerrarán, las bibliotecas se quemarán y los antiguos edificios de gobierno, símbolo de un poder mancillado, ultrajado, se convertirán en polvo. Un nuevo Panem renace, y existe desde hoy y mirando hacia el futuro – Taylor levantó sus brazos, enérgico-. Esta guerra, sus razones, sus víctimas, serán olvidadas excepto en este evento, en este día, y solo recordarán la misericordia del Capitolio que aún y a pesar de sus ofensas, de su rebeldía, les permite vivir. De hoy en adelante ningún niño estudiará, nadie leerá ni escribirá ni recordará. A partir de los 8 años todos trabajarán, hasta el día en que sus fuerzas ya no puedan mantenerlos en pie. Este es el nuevo Panem.

La imagen cambió. Un grupo de 12 adultos, hombres y mujeres, estaban amarrados de espaldas a un poste de madera. Lucían demacrados, hambrientos, golpeados. Eran prisioneros de guerra, algunos de los miles que tuvieron la fortuna –o la desgracia- de sobrevivir. Estos pocos serán liberados hoy. Los demás se convertirán en esclavos de las minas en el 12 o del ganado en el 5, y aquellos cuyos hijos habían sido destinados a la arena estaban por sufrir las peores penas. Sus ejecuciones serían el espectáculo que daría inicio a los juegos. Frente a los 12 postes se colocaron 12 guardias del capitolio, vestidos completamente de blanco y apuntándoles con armas automáticas.

- Contemplen a las nuevas fuerzas de orden. De hoy en adelante los conocerán como "agentes de la paz". Ellos serán los encargados de mantener Panem en regla. Sepan que ellos serán policía y juez, e impartirán la ley como lo estimen necesario.

La imagen regreso a los 12 prisioneros. Un segundo después un ruido ensordecedor llenó el aire, y ahora sus cabezas se encontraban destrozadas, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, sus cuellos doblados, lánguidos, mirando al suelo.

- Este es el destino de aquellos que no cumplan con las leyes del nuevo Panem. No existirá perdón, no habrá lenidad ni cuartel. Ya hemos tolerado suficiente –los ojos de Taylor eran feroces, la gente no se atrevía a mover un músculo. Las tropas los rodeaban, algunos con las armas listas, apuntando a la multitud, manteniendo la rabia, el odio y el miedo a raya. Los doce distritos, que creían haber sufrido en el pasado, conocerían una nueva era de opresión y terror.

Muchos desearían haber caído en batalla, o haber tenido el valor de seguir luchando hasta la muerte, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Eran esclavos del nuevo Panem.

La imagen volvió a cambiar. El presidente se encontraba en su estrado y tras él una pantalla gigante mostraba un bosque. Había 13 cajas de metal, del tamaño de un closet. Dos metros de alto, uno de ancho, uno de profundidad. Tenían cerrojos automáticos que se abrirían con un temporizador. Estaban en un círculo, y en el centro había clavadas doce picas.

Una voz femenina comenzó el conteo regresivo, desde 10. Al llegar a uno, el presidente tomó por última vez el micrófono y anunció:

- ¡Que comiencen los juegos del hambre!

Las puertas de metal se abrieron y los jóvenes prisioneros comenzaron a salir de su encierro. Sus extremidades les dolían, agarrotadas, y sus ojos se encontraban cegados ante el brillo del sol. Rápidamente notaron las picas en el centro y se desmoronaron. Algunos gritaron, otros lloraron, otros taparon los ojos de sus hermanos pequeños o se derrumbaron sobre el suelo. Frente a ellos, las cabezas cercenadas de sus padres o madres –los que se habían estado ausentes de la ejecución pública- decoraban la cima de aquellos postes y en su la base, la misma frase estaba escrita para todos:

"Corre, tú serás el próximo".

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
